


The Olympian Isles

by TheMusicianV2



Series: The Olympian Isles [1]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Merlin (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Remember All The Characters Other Than These Three, M/M, Multi, My Memory Is Terrible, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicianV2/pseuds/TheMusicianV2
Summary: A PJO/Asgardian crossover AU set in the world of Merlin.I always wanted to read something like this.This is a one-shot, and will stay a one-shot unless I get enough support to make it a full story.





	The Olympian Isles

**Percy was one of the princes of the Olympian Isles, the largest kingdom that was about the same size as the Asgardian Isles.**

**In the Olympian Isles, the current rulers of the Olympian Isles would remain a mystery to outsiders, as well as the citizens.**

**The only people who knew who the current rulers were were their children, as well as their hand servants. The system was the same in the Asgardian Isles.**

**Percy's Father, King Poseidon, one of the current rulers of the fourteen, and more importantly, one of the Big Three, had given him permission to travel out of the Olympian Isles to fulfill his dream of travelling the world.**

**Percy had always wanted to visit Camelot to be a sword trainer for the Knights of Camelot and to be one of them. His Father had written a letter to King Uther Pendragon, the current ruler of Camelot, and had informed him of Percy's wishes.**

**Of course, the current reigning king did not want to give up the opportunity of allying with one of the biggest and most powerful kingdoms, and had given his consent for Percy to become the personal sword trainer of the knights as well as be one of them.**

**The only problem was that the Olympian Isles, as well as the Asgardian Isles, were full of people who were able to use magic and bend the laws of nature to their very will.**

**Percy and the other children of the Olympians as well as the Olympians themselves were no exception to this statement.**

\----------

"Merlin! Merlin! Shut up!" Arthur whispered to him.

"What? You don't even-" Merlin loudly said before a hand covered his mouth and dragged him to the ground.

Merlin frantically scrambled about, trying to loosen the grip of the hand and regain control of his mouth, but at another jerk from it, he quieted down.

"Did you hear that?" Arthur whispered.

"No. There's probably nothing. Must be your imagination. I mean like, it's a very hot day today, and-" Just as Merlin was about to finish his sentence, a saddled horse stumbled into the clearing where they were hiding at.

Arthur sighed, relaxing his tense body and lowered his crossbow.

Suddenly, a black-haired boy stumbled into the clearing, and Arthur tensed again, raising his crossbow up once more, prepared to shoot if the boy did anything suspicious.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I let go of my horse for one moment, and it ran off! Bad horse!" He apologised as the horse nickered as if it was insulted.

But that was not possible, right? It was not as if the boy had the power to talk to horses.

"What's your name." Arthur rudely demanded.

"Umm... I'm Percy. I was just travelling to Camelot to seek an audience with King Uther. Do you perhaps, by chance, know the correct route to Camelot?" Percy said.

"Yes, I do. We were just returning to Camelot. But first," Arthur said, continuing despite the indignant look that he got from Percy, "what is your purpose for seeking an audience with the King?"

"I have my own reasons. Now, can you please show me the route to Camelot?" Percy replied, frustration written all over his face.

"Fine. Follow me." Arthur said as he turned tail and saddled his horse, not noticing how Percy stared at Merlin.

\----------

Percy couldn't take it much longer.

Arion kept throwing insults at him and trying to buck him off.

Well, he knew of Arion's dislike of him, but still, he was the fastest horse around in the stables that Percy could take. Provided with permission from his cousin, Hazel, of course.

Every time Arion had escaped from his hold, Percy only grew more frustrated and impatient since he kept on losing the path to Camelot due to Arion's haughty dislike of him.

Luckily, he had met Prince Arthur and his servant, Merlin. Yes, you heard that right. The ability to hear from unnatural distances was just one of his abilities.

Already he could tell that Merlin was a very powerful warlock. It was in his eyes, and was very obvious- provided that one knew where to look.

He knew that Merlin could feel old and powerful magic emanating from him, but he couldn't believe that he still hadn't figured out who or _what_ he was.

His Father, King Poseidon, an Olympian, and one of the Big Three no less, had written to King Uther and told him to expect Percy's arrival a few days ago.

Percy had always wanted to visit Camelot, and be a sword trainer for the Knights of Camelot, as well as a Knight of Camelot.

Of course, after Percy's hard life and challenges as the Hero of Olympus, the short form of the Olympian Isles, Poseidon could not deny his beloved second son what he wished for.

In Olympus, there were fourteen mysterious figures that ruled it in the form of a council, bringing peace, prosperity, and wealth to the large kingdom. The council was responsible for every decision made, and they were shrouded in mystery, and even the citizens of the kingdom didn't know who they were.

Of course, these precautions were taken only for the fourteen's safety since they could be taken hostage and tortured for valuable information if their identities were ever exposed to public.

Only their children and trusted servants knew of their identities.

For Percy's Father to be one of the Big Three was a very high position of power.

The Big Three were the most powerful of them all. Their rule was supreme, and their word was law. They did not follow laws, no, they were law unto themselves.

On a regular basis, the children of the fourteen would drink de-aging potions while since the fourteen had already drunk immortalisation potions, they did not need to drink them anymore.

Hence the figures were shrouded in mystery. No one, with the exception of their children and their trusted servants, could be sure if they had passed on since their faces and age were _never_ to be revealed to the public.

Only in death were their faces revealed.

Back to King Uther. He had acknowledged Percy, and had given him permission to stay in Camelot in his castle, as well as informed Arthur to expect a noble that was going to be his sword trainer, and a Knight of Camelot too.

King Uther, of course, did not want to give up on opportunities to ally himself with one of the two largest kingdoms in the world that were by chance, his neighbours.

\----------

Finally, after the long journey with Prince Arthur and Merlin, they had reached Camelot. Prince Arthur had immediately brought him to King Uther as requested.

"Ahh. Prince Perseus Olympian of the Olympian Isles, welcome to Camelot. I trust that you have had a safe journey." King Uther asked.

"Of course, my lord. Many thanks to your son, Prince Arthur, and his servant, Merlin, for guiding me here." Percy formally bowed to the King.

Arthur started. _This_ boy was the one that his father had told him about? The Hero of Olympus?!

Uther took a glance at Morgana who sat by his side. She seemed enamoured by the Prince.

"Perhaps Morgana would like to show you to your room?" Uther asked.

Immediately realising what Uther was suggesting, Percy shook his head.

"I think I'll be fine with Merlin showing me to my room. No need to trouble your ward. Besides, I'm already betrothed." Percy said as he lifted up his sleeve to show a golden band that was intricately designed with precious gems all over.

He knew that Merlin would know that this was a magical item that held great significance.

"That is disappointing. Very well. Merlin, show him to his room." Uther said with a flicker of disappointment present in his face.

Morgana held the same expression too.

"Yes, Sire. Right this way, your highness." Merlin said as he led Percy to his room in the gigantic maze of a castle.

Right outside of the door to his room, Percy stopped and stared at Merlin, trapping his beneath him. Somehow, Merlin felt flushed when he felt Percy's body pressed next to his.

Of course the blush was evident, and became even more so when Percy leaned in closer and said something to him, his captivating sea green eyes holding his and rooting him to the ground.

"Interesting. I know that you're a warlock and a dragonlord, Merlin. I won't tell anyone. To be fair, I'm a warlock and a waterlord myself." Percy whispered into his ear.

"Ho-How?" Merlin asked, his breath hitching.

"It's in your eyes, Merlin. Very obvious to those who know where to look." Percy whispered, rubbing himself over Merlin before nipping his ear with his teeth and entering his room, leaving one last sentence for him.

"Be more careful."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!  
> Did you guys enjoy this one-shot?  
> So do you think I should write this into a full story?  
> Remember, if I get enough votes to continue writing it into a full story, I will!


End file.
